


Angel Baby

by joshlerfreak



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angel/Satan, Angels, Fallen Angels, Gay, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Overstimulation, Satan - Freeform, Smut, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerfreak/pseuds/joshlerfreak
Summary: Tyler falls from Heaven for agreeing with a law of Sin. He survives, Josh (aka Satan) takes a particular liking to him thus he offers Tyler a home to stay. However, Josh needs to see if Tyler is really willing to stay.





	Angel Baby

Tyler's wings flapped incessantly as he fell, tumbling through icy winds that plummeted him down to god knows where. Literally. Only God knew where Tyler was heading because he was the one who cast him out of heaven.

Tyler's screams were soon enveloped and disappearing in the winds that whipped around Tyler. The temperature soon boiled to a scalding hot which halted Tyler's focus on his flying. Panic starts settling in as loud thundering and the cracking of lightning surrounds him.

Meanwhile, down below, Satan himself stands abruptly at the loud thundering noise to hurry out of his temple to see the bright blue and white portal swirling from the low, burning skies of hell. He faintly hears footsteps by his side, but no words are spoken yet, as bright, glowing white wings set aflame while tumbling from the sky. The body of the angel hits the ground with a thundering crack and soon after, the portal closes up and silence ensues in Hell.

Everyone in the streets looks back towards where Satan stands, his features stoic. He stretches his dark wings out from behind him, walking down the steps as the people look to him for guidance. However, Joshua can barely remember the last time an angel had fallen from Heaven. The last time must have been over a thousand years prior, Josh remembered the angel dying instantly on impact with Hell's ground. The angel before (which was 20,000 years or so ago), died while still falling-the heat too overwhelming and setting them on fire. 

"Master, I'm not so sure if-" Josh holds up a hand to the demon that follows, quieting him instantly. The dark haired demon still follows, knowing that if Josh might need him, he'll be there.

As Joshua approaches the cracked ground, he can't help but to internally grimace at the amount of feathers scattered about the ground. Most of them charred and smoking. He steps over some pieces of a broken building and looks down into the large gaping crater-like hole in the ground. He barely blinks at the wing that still burns, wrapped around what he has to assume is the angel. He sighs as he looks over his shoulder to the demon still following by his side. Gesturing to the mess with a small, humorous smile, only to be cut off by a groan.

Joshua's head turns, eyes wide as he watches the angel untangle itself and look directly up at him.

"What the fuck God," the angel screeches, whipping his head around and scrambling up the side of the crater. He limps and falls, his wings dragging limply behind him. Joshua is taken aback as he flys up and over the crater, landing in front of the angel who falls to his knees. He's shaking. With fear, Joshua would like to assume, but most likely out of general shock.

"Your name," Josh demands, causing a whimper to leave the boys mouth.

"Tyler," he whispers, giving in to the physical pain and kneeling before Satan.

"I'm Satan," Josh starts, getting cut off by a loud cackle from the small angel.

"Yeah don't we all know," he looks up with a grin on his face but soon turns stoic as Joshua makes no move to the humour.

"Tell me Tyler, would you like your wings chopped off?" Tyler visibly gulps, shaking his head and looking down at Satan's shoes, "as I was saying, I am Satan, ruler of hell and all those damned here, you will follow everything I say, you will not disobey, if you do, you will highly regret your choices. Understand?"

Joshua looks to Tyler for his answer, but Tyler's head hangs, "I said, UNDERSTAND?" Satan booms, repeating himself far too many times for his liking. Tyler makes no move to respond this time either, instead, his body folds over on himself and falls into an unconscious heap before Joshua.

For once, Joshua tries to catch and help the boy. The demon who followed, gasping as Joshua picks up the angel. Joshua gives a pointed look to the demon before flying back to the temple with the limp angel.

When Tyler awakens, he's in a large bed. His body aches, but the pain is so insufferable that all he can do is stare up at the ceiling. The smallest of breaths are too painful to bear. A door opens and Tyler can barely hear the words being spoken to him.

The bed dips beside him and Tyler catches a glimpse of the large dark wings that loom over them both. Satan speaks again, a soft voice, but Tyler can't even think to listen-the pain radiates in waves of intensity, yet he just wills himself to not gasp or move. However Satan reaches up to turn Tyler's head towards him. The smallest of the movement causes immense pain. Tyler's eyes roll back, unconsciousness taking him over once again-and this time Tyler's quite glad.

Joshua's eyebrows furrow as the boys eyes roll back, his body limp and practically embedded into the mattress. It had been four days so far, and Josh wanted answers from the boy. He stared at the unconscious boy, the bruising had started to yellow and heal, but the cuts were all still prominent and the burn marks as well. Josh took this unconscious moment to beckon Ashley into the room.

"Redo his dressings while he's unconscious," Ashley walks over with her medical kit.

"I re did them yesterday, he should be fi-"

"Redo them," Josh demands, Ashley nodding quickly, getting to work as Joshua watches her actions carefully.

Joshua watches as the last of the lovely angels perfect, white feathers fall out. His wings are naked, burnt and disgusting as Ashley wrapped them up after disinfecting and applying ointments. Josh carefully holds the white feathers in a tight bundle in his hands. Ashley's hand appears next to him, holding a delicate vase. Josh takes a hold of it and places all the feathers inside for display. He places it on the bedside table. 

"He needs to waken soon," Ashley mumbles quietly, "he needs to know what'll happen to him, how he'll change down here."

"I won't let anything happen to him," Josh spits quickly, letting Ashley raise her eyebrows as the quick defence. She leaves the room after that, letting Josh be with the young angel.

"I won't let anything happen to you."

When Tyler woke up, those words were ringing through his head. Yet when he fully regained consciousness, he realized that the ringing sound was actually his screams. He could barely control himself as Ashley was scrambling with medical supplies and Satan watched helplessly. It took an incredibly long time, but hours later, Tyler lay staring at the ceiling again. This time, he could look around and breath a little better though.

He knew Satan was sitting next to him, he could feel the heat radiating off of him.

"You've been unconscious for over a week now," Satan says quietly. Tyler lolls his head to the side, glancing and taking in the features of the well built man.

"It hurts," Tyler whispers, eye glancing over to the base full of feathers next to the bed. He closes his eyes, tears falling against his own will. He can't bear to bring his eyesight to his wrapped wings.

"Your feathers will grow back soon. They'll be black though," Tyler pulls his hand up from his side, wincing at the small action as he places his hand over his eyes.

Josh reaches forward to grab hold of Tyler's hand, pulling it away from Tyler's face. He holds onto it tightly before laying next to Tyler. Tyler's breath hitches, as Satan holds his hand between their bodies and let's his large wings encompass him. 

When Tyler awakes again, he realizes how much better he's starting to feel. The fever is starting to break and his wings are slowly becoming less painful. It's dark and voices are heard, slightly muffled due to his sleepy state as he listens more carefully.

"Do what you will with them, you've dealt with these types of people before Brendon," a shuffle of movement can be heard.

"Okay Josh, I'll get on that right away," a silence spreads but the guest makes no move to leave quite yet, "how he doing?" They ask quietly. Satan shuffles a bit on the bed. Tyler shuts his eyes quickly, Satan lifting his wings to look at him better.

"He'll be okay," Satan says quietly, "he just needs time to heal and then more time to adjust."

"Where will he stay once he's better?"

"Here."

"You like him."

"Go away Brendon."

"I'm right," you can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Go away Brendon," Josh demands again, the door shutting behind the dark haired demon.

A moment passes before Josh shuffles and lifts his wings again.

"I know you're awake," he says, Tyler's eyes opening instantly. He's surprised to see how close Josh is to him. His wing is draped over both of Tyler's to keep them warm. Josh's eyes are blazing red as Tyler looks down to his chest. 

"You're feeling better?" Satan asks, causing Tyler to nod slightly, "I want words darling," Tyler gulps.

"Yeah, I feel a bit better," Tyler states quietly. Josh brings his hand up to Tyler's face, caressing a scabbed over cut along his brow. Tyler frowns.

"You're Satan, why are you here with me?" Tyler pulls away from Josh's touch, only to get an answer.

Josh closes his wings around them, darkening the atmosphere and making their conversation feel even more private.

"I was once in your shoes, I had no one there for me," Josh says quietly, bring his hand back up to Tyler's forehead. He runs his thumb down Tyler's cheekbone, and down across Tyler's bottom lip. Tyler purses his lips to pull away from the action.

Tyler looks away, almost in shame.

"Why are you here Tyler?" Josh asks quietly, which was quite unusual for Satan to ask rather than demand.

Tyler stays quiet, looking away, but not having much else to look at or divert his attention to.

"Tyler," Josh leans forward making Tyler breath shakily.

"I argued that lust and love for another man shouldn't be something seen as so sinful," Tyler almost bit his tongue, his sigh afterwards expressing his frustration.

"For another man?" Satan confirmed, looking down to Tyler with wide eyes. Tyler nodded.

"So god kicked you out for that?" Tyler nodded again.

Josh sighed, letting them lay together in silence before caressing Tyler's shoulder gently.

"You can do whatever feels right here Tyler," Josh whispered quietly, "I won't let anything happen to you."

"Why are you being nice to me?" Tyler asked after a few moments of silence. He felt Satan stiffen, the air becoming tense between them.

"Why are you not scared of me?" Josh tries to contradict.

"I am," Tyler whispers, Josh becomes even more tense, "but I'm also scared of myself so it doesn't mean much," Josh looked down at the boy and pulled him closer.

"When your wings heal I can teach you how to fight and survive down here. You're going to stay with me," Tyler looked up at Satan. Staying anywhere else didn't even seem like a choice. It seemed like it was a given that Tyler would stay here.

"Stay with you?" Tyler confirmed, letting Josh nod briskly.

"We'll share my room. I'll get someone to get you clothing," Joshua opened his wings from around them both so that they could look around at the spacious, ancient decorated room. The warm browns, deep burgundies and reds contrasted with the gold threads that were woven into every piece of fabric. The windows were large, covered with heavy drapery.

"You're name is Josh?" Tyler spoke quietly, pushing himself up into a sitting position for the first time in over a week. He whimpered as Josh sat up next to him and aided his actions.

"Josh, yes," Tyler gripped the edge of the bed, leaning on his arm heavily to support himself. Josh pulled him to lean against his shoulder instead. It was then that Ashley knocked on the door and walked in.

"Good to see you're awake and sitting up!" Ashley said cheerfully. Josh couldn't help but to notice the way the small boy easily leant into his side. He tries to convince himself it's just his physical state, but his ego is bigger than those thoughts in that moment.

Ashley pokes and prods at Tyler until finally, Josh gives her a pointed look that half frightens and half annoys the girl. 

It takes a few more days for Tyler to be able to walk and when he does, no ones in the room.

He's unsteady as he holds onto the tall bed post at the foot. The door opens and Tyler closes his eyes, feeling dizzy and weak, yet determined. He flinches at the hand that holds him steady on his shoulder. The hand softens and Tyler opens his eyes.

Tyler can't help but to maintain his gaze directly on Josh's chest. The quickening in Tyler's pulse makes him shrink and become shy lately. He holds his breath, settling back down to sit on the bed.

"You wanna try again?" Josh asks after a moment, spreading his wings and taking a step back so he wouldn't step on himself. Tyler looks up finally and locks eyes. Josh is holding his hands out and waiting patiently as Tyler nods. He grips onto Josh's hands and stands up, putting a lot of his weight and trust into Josh. They take a few steps before Tyler's legs try to give out from underneath him.

Gasping, Tyler prepares for pain, but Josh catches him in time. Hot breath fans over Tyler's face as he opens his eyes and looks up. He pulls his feet under him, yet Josh clings to Tyler's waist, holding him steady. 

Both of them saw it coming from a mile away, as Josh lowered his head to capture Tyler's lips with his own. Tyler's gasp fills the air, letting Josh's tongue between the space to get a taste of the heavenly angel.

When they finally pull apart, Tyler whimpers as Josh lets his teeth catch on Tyler's plump bottom lip. Josh takes hold of Tyler's chin and runs his thumb over his wet lips, causing Tyler to close his eyes for a moment.

"Eyes on me angel," Joshua whispers, making Tyler's eyes flutter open to gaze at the man everyone told him was the most evil being of all time. Tyler's lips pull up on one side, forming a small smirk as he rests his head on Josh's shoulder. He can see Josh look away, but the unmistakable twitch of his cheek muscles tell Tyler that Josh too is smiling.

"Thank you," Tyler says quietly, causing Josh to look down at him with curiosity.

"Hmm?" Josh shuffles into a more comfortable position with Tyler still under his right arm. Wings are wrapped around them both, providing a cushioned back to lean on. 

"Just thank you," Tyler whispers, letting Josh caress his shoulder with a gentle touch.

With Josh's help, Tyler gets walking and back to normal in a little over two weeks time, and starts eating properly again. Josh starts showing Tyler around the castle and around the depths of hell. The skies are dark and red all the time, only dimming in the slightest at night.

It's late and most demons are in their homes as Josh guides Tyler back up the steps of the castle. They absentmindedly head toward the bedroom, down the long hallways, twisting and turning until Tyler's hand lands on the doorknob. He twists it, looking in to see Ashley waiting patiently with her supplies. She beams at them with a genuine smile.

"Tyler! It's been a while since I took a good look at your wings! Come sit," she beckoned, forcing Tyler to sit cautiously on the edge of the bed. He looked down nervously, glancing over to see Josh watching as Ashley gently peeled off the outer layers of bandages.

Soon enough they were all of and Tyler could feel how sticky he was with ointment. He could also feel the feather that had grown back over the past few weeks. Silence ensues and Tyler looks up at Josh in worry but both he and Ashley are staring at Tyler's wings.

"What?" Tyler says, glancing at his wet wings behind him to see that they aren't black or grey like he thought they'd be, but a blazing, deep red that practically pulses in the warm lighting of the bedroom.

Tyler's mouth drops as he heads towards the bathroom to look in the mirror. His wings are sweaty and sticky from being wrapped up for so long. They raise up behind him so he can get a better look. Tyler wraps his arms around himself before reaching over and slamming the bathroom door.

Josh's eyes widen, he hurriedly tells Ashley to get her stuff and leave, that he'll take care of Tyler's wings.

Quick footsteps are heard and Josh slides into the bathroom before Tyler can lock it. Tyler's staring heavily at himself in the mirror as Josh watches in silence.

"I think you look beautiful," Josh mentions quietly, reaching down to plug the bathtub and fill it with warm water. It has three nozzles, the bathtub being large to accompany their large wings. Tyler continues to stare, letting Josh lean forward to take hold of Tyler's hand. Tyler looks over at Josh, but he can't decipher the look on Tyler's face.

"It's so different," Tyler says numbly.

"It's so beautiful," Joshua corrects, pulling on Tyler's shirt to prepare him for the bath. Tyler lets him before taking off his pants, leaving him in just his underwear. Tyler looks forward to Josh, before grabbing Josh's shirt as well.

"Get in with me," Tyler says, almost demanding which makes Josh smile.

"I'm the boss around here," Josh reminds, letting Tyler's cheeks flare up.

"Not tonight," he reaches down and pulls his underwear off, making Josh's breath hitch as Tyler turns and steps into the bath. Josh throws off his clothing, stepping in behind him and tucking in his wings. He caresses Tyler's back, between his wings and shoulder blades. Tyler shivers, looking down and letting down wash his wings of the sweat and ointment. Soon, Tyler's wings are wet and shiny, no longer covered in the grime. 

Tyler turns to look at Josh, who locks eye contact. He gently pushes through the water to lean against one side of the large, deep tub. Tyler gently floats over and places his hand on Josh's chest carefully.

Josh drops a hand to Tyler's waist, dangerously low as Tyler lays his head on Josh's chest, looking up at him. Josh's smile is content as he lets his hand fall to Tyler's bottom, squeezing with a firm grip and kneading carefully. Tyler's cheeks flare up as Josh dips his fingers down further. Josh holds back his smile as he feels Tyler's cock twitch against his thigh. Tyler's eyes flutter shut, before opening to look at Josh with dark eyes. Josh smirks, tracing his fingers over Tyler's entrance, causing him to jump slightly.

"Don't cause too much of a mess angel," Josh tsk'ed to Tyler, causing him to shy away. Josh pulls the plug, letting the water drain.

Josh pulls them from the tub to dry them both off, suddenly noticing how prominent Tyler's cock sits against his stomach. He makes sure to brush abrasively against it, causing Tyler to whimper uncontrollably. Josh feels his own penis twitch with extreme interest at the noises Tyler creates. It's only moments before Tyler's staring down at Josh's cock hungrily.

Josh guides Tyler back to the bed, settling him down on the edge and letting him shuffle back to the middle. Tyler's wings spread out behind him, leaning back on his hands as Josh crawls atop. His breath washes over Tyler's chest, causing goosebumps and shivers as Josh latches onto Tyler's neck.

His gasps fill the room as Josh caresses with a gentle touch, barely touching Tyler's cock that begs for attention. It's red tip is swollen and leaking pre-cum, painfully throbbing as Tyler whimpers effortlessly. Josh feels his own cock grow rock hard, seemingly growing in size more than he's ever seen before.

"Please," Tyler whispers, letting Josh gaze at Tyler's completely wanton expression. He looks lost until Josh trace over his entrance again. His body jumps, making Josh watch him carefully.

"You've never done this before," Josh states, sitting up and looking down at the helpless boy splayed out before him.

"Don't make me beg," Tyler whimpers, covering his hard on from the seemingly judgemental eyes. Josh shakes his head, moving Tyler's hands and dipping down to nip at Tyler's jawline.

"Not tonight angel," Josh practically growls, pressing and prodding at Tyler's hole with the aid of lubricant. He gently pushes a finger in, hearing Tyler's breath hitch and wings thump against the mattress impatiently. Josh spreads his wings up high behind him, to try to intimidate the small boy writhing beneath him.

"Please," Tyler begs, "more please," Josh presses another finger inside, thrusting them lightly and curling around to try and find his spot. When Tyler chokes on a moan, Josh smirks, pressing down harder on the spot, forcing Tyler to yell out and grab a hold of Josh's shoulder. Josh quickly stretches him out, and lines himself up.

"You're mine, you know that right angel," Josh grabs a hold of Tyler's jaw, forcing two fingers inside. He runs his fingers around Tyler's tongue, letting Tyler sigh comfortably and nod.

"Words angel," Josh pulls his fingers away, rubbing the spit onto Tyler's overly sensitive cock that quivers in anticipation.

"Only if you're mine," Tyler bites back, reaching up to wrap his hands around Josh's throat. Josh grins, letting the boy squeeze and try to pull the devil himself closer.

"You wanna stay here, with me?" Josh asks suddenly, his cock begging to be shoved inside of the boy. Tyler licks his lips, pulling Josh down and pressing their foreheads together.

"No where in the universe I would rather be than right here with you," Tyler whispers, pushing against Josh's cock to slip the head inside. Both their mouths drop open, letting Josh push himself in to the hilt. Tyler's moans could for certain be heard for miles had the old walls not been soundproof. He breathes in a shaky breath, letting Josh hike one of his legs up an over his shoulder to angle better.

"Fuck, angel," Josh chokes out, gripping onto Tyler's cock and squeezing. He pulls on the boys neglected member, letting the boys eyes shut closed, "eyes open baby angel, you're not missing a second of this," Josh demands, watching the red winged boys eyes fly open.

Tyler makes sure to look down at where their bodies connect, and can't help but want to feel closer, "fuck," he mutters, slamming his head down on the mattress and groaning with pleasure. His mouth falls slack, meanings Josh's name and letting himself be manhandled by Josh's large hands and cock.

Tyler's prostate throbs with every hit, and his vision goes white as he begs to come, "please, I-I'm g-gonna-" Josh groans, whispering filthy phrases in the boys ear to pull him over the edge.

"Yeah angel? You gonna come? Come for Satan you little devil worshipper, come for him. Show God how much you love to sin," Josh bites his lip to try to hold himself back so Tyler can finish first, and as soon as Tyler's choked moans of Satan's name fill the air, Josh finished inside the boy, filling him with the scent and property marking of the devil himself. Josh bites and licks at Tyler's neck, thrusting every last drop out of both of them.

Josh can't will himself to pull out of the boy quite yet as he lazily fists Tyler's red and exhausted member. His whimpers fill the air as Josh overstimulates the limp Penis of the younger boy.

"Shh angel," Josh shushes him, letting his own spent member lay limply inside of the boy. Josh's fingers prod at Tyler's limp Penis, making Tyler writhe in discomfort. Josh continues to shush him, watching as more cum spurts out, leaking down the limp skin.

Tyler cries out, begging for Josh to stop.

"Please, no more, it hurts,"

"Angel," Josh coos, "a little more baby angel," Josh pinches at Tyler's base, causing a long whine from the boy. His body jolts at the stiffening of his cock. There's no way he can go for more.

"Please Joshua, no, no," Tyler shakes his head but Josh knows this boy and his wants.

"You'll do what I say, you want to stay so I need to know you'll stay," Josh manipulates, causing Tyler's eyes to glaze over. He nods to Satan, letting him grip hold of his cock fully stiffen him once again. Tears rush down Tyler's face, but he loves the look on Josh's hungry face. He feels the words pouring out of his mouth for Josh to stop, but he shakes his head yes for Josh to continue. 

"Fuck me," Tyler begs finally, feeling his cock flag between soft and hard, "it hurts, please joshie," Josh looks down at the boy, gently pulling his own now hardened cock from the boys weak hole. Josh looks down, watching Tyler's hole stay gaping and ready for him. It slowly closes over a few seconds, contracting and then seeping Josh's cum. Josh presses a finger to his entrance, wiping up his leaking seed and gesturing it to Tyler's mouth.

Tyler eagerly sucks Josh's finger into his mouth, shaking his head in impatience as Josh pulls away to lean down and suck the cum from his hole.

Josh hums in appreciation for the opening and closing of Tyler's loose hole contracting and opening for him.

"Mm," Josh sighs, leaning his cheek against Tyler's thigh and blowing gently. Tyler squirms and writhes, his member now limp again.

"More baby?" Josh questions, watching Tyler shake his head vigorously, begging for no more, "I think you can go for more, let's try yeah?" Josh gently pushes a finger into his hole, easily watching it get eaten up by Tyler's asshole. Tyler sighs, tears of exhaustion still rushing down his face.

"Tyler baby," Josh sits up and lets his hard cock press against Tyler's hole, "get up, time for you to ride," Tyler's eyes widen, letting Josh pull him up. Tyler's soon positioned, being held up by Josh as he stares down at Satan. 

"Josh," Tyler starts, letting Josh shake his head.

"You want to stay with me?" Josh asks, letting Tyler lazily smile, "fuck yourself on my cock," Josh demands, dropping Tyler and all his weight onto Josh's hard and ready cock. Tyler screams out, his hole pulsating around Josh. Tyler starts cumming instantly, cum spurting from his still limp member, and Tyler shakes his head.

"Gonna pass out," Tyler mentions, and Josh's features grow concerned for a moment, but his eyes glow red after.

"Fuck yourself on my cock," Josh demands again.

"Gonna be sick," Tyler starts to fade, "love you joshie," Tyler feels his body being pulled forward, slumping against Josh's chest and shoulder.

"I won't let anything happen to you baby, tell me stop and I will," he feels Tyler shake his head against his shoulder, wiggling on his cock lightly.

Josh caresses Tyler's through the nausea and fatigue without pulling from his hole. Tyler soon fades away, letting Josh kiss and hold the boy until he wakes up. Josh's cock throbs inside the boy and suddenly the boy twitches, cumming in his unconscious state.

Josh caresses the boy until he wakes up fully. He takes a moment to remember, looking down at where their connected and the cum that covers them both.

"Good angel?" Josh confirms, letting Tyler nod after a moment, choking as Josh thrusts up into him again.

Tyler whines, laying his head on Josh's shoulder, screaming with raw vocals as Josh jacks Tyler's soft cock through a disgustingly painful orgasm once more.

Josh finishes inside the boy again. Laying down and pulling from the boy. He leans down to lap the leaking cum and Tyler lays numbly on the sheets, cumming again every few moments.

"Stop," Tyler begs, Josh quickly stopping and laying next to the boy.

"You okay angel?"

"We can't do that every time," Tyler lazily looks over at Josh who nods.

"Just wanted to see if you could take it,"

"Like it, just too much," Tyler spreads his wings out, drenched with sweat.

"You didn't fuck me when I was out did you?" Tyler asks, scared for the answer as Josh shakes his head.

"Just held you, you came while you were unconscious. Would never do something without your consent though baby," Tyler laughs at this.

"I told you no about a hundred times,"

"I stopped when you said stop though, I could tell you only meant it then," Tyler nods, exhaustion taking him over.

"Oh and I love you more," Josh smiles, letting Tyler lay his head against his sweaty chest, 

"Just cuz I don't wanna do that every time doesn't mean I wouldn't like to do it again," Tyler mumbles against Josh's skin, falling asleep moments later in the great depths of hell after committing a night full of sins.


End file.
